Vathek
Vathek was once one of Phobos' biggest supporters in Meridan. But, he started secretly working for Caleb and the resistance as a spy in Phobos' ranks. Personality Vathek is kind and loving, but can act mean when needed using his powers of intimidation to his advantage. Vathek is also extremely loyal (espeically in the TV Show) to Caleb risking his own life and freedom to pass on the message that his father is still alive. Chronology: Tv Series Season One During his first appearances, he was acting as a double agent for the rebellion and assisted in Caleb's escape from Phobos's prison by hiding the key to his shackles in a loaf of bread and throwing it down to him. To cover for this trick, Caleb was supposed to leave the key is a specific hiding place so Vathek could recover it. But thanks to the thieving Passling Blunk, the key wasn't there and Vathek fell into suspicion as a spy by the guard Raythor. The Guardians and Caleb managed to sneak back into the castle and after framing Raythor with the key, Vathek could return to his post. In Ambush at Torus Filney, he passes along the news to Caleb that the Seal of Phobos has been found, not knowing that he was falling into the trap of Phobos and Cedric. With this, Cedric began to narrow down the suspects of being the spy. In The Princess Revealed, he learned the identity of Phobos's sister and attempted to quietly leave the castle and travel with Blunk to warn Caleb. However, he was discovered by Cedric and made it to earth with the snake on his tail. He is almost attacked by the guardians, but Blunk reminds them that he is a friend and all are shocked by his news, especially Cornelia. When the group goes to tail Elyon on her date with a suspicious new boy, he stays behind with Blunk to avoid frightening people. Wanting to help, they sneak into the carnival haunting attraction where they come face-to-face with Cedric's newest monster, a Larvek. They are rescued by Caleb and the guardians and Vathek is taken to the Infinite City to await further battles, officially a rebel. In Caleb's Challenge, he acts as the officiator for the Leadership battle between Caleb and the brainwashed Aldarn. He seems against this procedure and expresses concern when they reach the combat segment, driving each other closer to falling off the ledge. When they appear to have changed their minds on combat, he can be seen smiling happily. Vathek acts as the guard for one of the entrances to the Infinite City. When Cedric discovers the entrance in The Battle of Meridian Plains, Vathek seals it up and is taken captive by Cedric while the rest of the rebellion is put in a dangerous position. By the end of the episode, a hundred other captured rebels, along with Aldarn and Julian join him in the dungeons. By the following episode, the rebels are starving in the dungeon to the point that Vathek fights with another over an insect he's captured. When the squabble is broken up by the current leader Aldarn, Vathek allows the other man to have the bug. The guards on duty give them a sack of bread which the rebels greedily take. Later that episode, they are released from their prison by Taranee and guided by Caleb and Tynar to freedom. The guardians send them all to earth where they marvel at the beauty of Heatherfield. They all cheer as Hay Lin offers to treat them to a good mean before sending them back to the Infinite City. The Final Battle, the rebellion finally prepares to make their move on the castle and follows the plans of Caleb and the guardians to pass through Portals and into the castle undetected. Earlier than expected, however, Caleb tells them they must move on the castle fast due to the strong premonition of Cornelia that Elyon is in deep trouble. Vathek asks the boy if he's allowing his feelings for the earth guardian to cloud his judgment, but after being given a dirty look, pressed on with the attack. As he passes through the portal tunnels, Caleb offers him his words of luck. Once they reach their entry of the castle, they are faced with a wall of guards, with the Lieutenant at the helm. Vathek prepares to engage him in battle, by Tynar appears and explain that the guards wish to assist their side. With these reinforcements, the rebels begin their storm of the castle, freeing the servants and fighting off Lurdens and guards that didn't trade sides. Vathek is amongst those who stormed the great Hall and when Phobos makes his grand appearance, ends up frozen alongside Aldarn. After the guardians, with help from Elyon defeat Phobos, Vathek is released from his frozen state and Meridian returns to the beautiful city is once was. Everyone rejoices. Season Two At the beginning of A is for Anonymous, Vathek has arrived in the dungeon of the Infinite City alongside Aldarn, Tynar, and Drake to replace the guards on shift guarding Phobos. While distracted by Phobos, they are attacked by a magical old woman who defeats them and releases Miranda from her prison. Vathek breaks free of his bondage to go after them, but Miranda traps him with her webbing and the two escape. Presumably, they are found soon after by The Mage and return to guarding the remainder of the prisoners. In B is for Betrayal, Tynar is attacked by the Knights of Vengeance for joining the side of the rebellion. Vathek predicts that he will be the next taken, due to Raythor's personal grudge against him, and wishes to fight Raythor alone. He goes along with the guardians' plan to act as bait to draw out the Knights, but due to the sudden uncontrollable powers of Cornelia, he is captured for real. Caleb and the guardians use Blunk to track the Knights back to their hideout and free Vathek and Tynar. After the battle, he and the others watch Caleb and Cornelia's argument before the guardians make a quick exit. In D is for Dangerous, Meridian is being plagued by attacks from a monstrous group of creatures called Annihilators. No matter how hard they try, the guards are unable to stop the monsters with their own strength, yet they immediately disappear whenever Elyon returns to the planet, leading everyone to believe they fear the young queen. It is eventually discovered that the beasts don’t exists when the queen is around and by keeping Elyon on earth temporarily, the guardians can engage the Annihilators and destroy them for good. In I is for Illusion, Vathek is present when the Meridian Army fights against the Knights of Vengeance within the canyon. The fight seems to be in the Knights favor as the soldiers can’t hold up to the villains’ might, despite their superior numbers. When the fight between Gargoyle and Aldarn’s catapults trigger an avalanche, both sides retreat the field while Caleb and Blunk escape to earth. During the Knights of Vengeance attack in J is for Jewel, Vathek and several guards try to fight them off as they storm Phobos’s prison. Out of all of them, Vathek puts up the best fight, evading the crushing blows of Gargoyle and facing off against Raythor with his swords. As this goes on, Miranda and The Tracker release Phobos and the Lurdens. Seeing no way to stop them, Vathek pretends to engage Raythor in battle, but uses his sword to activate the security system, locking the gate to the only exit and causing the Horn of Warning to alert the city of the escape. Trapped by Phobos, Vathek declares that they can never breach the gate, but Sandpit slips through the bars of the gate and opens it, releasing Phobos’s army into Meridian for their march of the castle. After Phobos is defeated by the efforts of the guardians and Elyon, he is returned to the prison along with his Lurdens and the Knights. Vathek and his men, now free, gaze at this development in surprise and joy. In O is for Obedience, now that the Mage is exposed as being Nerissa, Vathek joins in Caleb’s attack against her when she arrives at the prison. However, thanks to her possession of the The Heart of Meridian she easily overpowers them and suspends them harmlessly in midair. After delivering a coded message to Julian, she drops them and escapes. In V is for Victory, the guardians have developed a plan to join forces with Phobos to defeat Nerissa. As the head of the guard, Vathek escorts and Caleb and Will into the prison while expressing his doubts of this plans. He listens to their negations with the prince for his release and scowls at Raythor who tells him not to bargain with traitors. The prince ultimately accepts the deal and is released from his cell before being taken to earth. W is for Witch starts with Vathek yelling out in disbelief that the guardians wish to release more of his prisoners. Caleb explains that they will need more mystical help to defend Phobos against the more powerful Nerissa. Phobos releases Cedric and Miranda, while Vathek once again says this is a bad idea. Phobos tells him to stop grumbling and reminds him that the fate of the universe is now up to him. When Phobos has officially claimed The Seal of Nerissa, he leads an army of Lurdens to attack the palace, implying that he had already attacked the prison and released them all with Vathek somehow escaping his capture. Later, Vathek is seen with Caleb and Shagon-Matt blocking the pass between a canyon to hold off Phobos’s army. Frost charges at them and Vathek and Caleb use their shields to hold him off while Matt assists in sending the soldier back down the slope. Drake finally arrives with his reinforcements coming up the mountain on foot, but Phobos tele-transports into the battle prepared to take them out. Caleb tricks Gargoyle into starting a rock slide down onto Phobos, but his magic deflects it from his own army and sends an even bigger one down on the guards. It’s thanks to Matt that all four of them escape the crushing blow, but they must retreat from the battle, allowing Phobos to press on with his attack. They fall back to their newest base in the infinite City but thanks to Jeek the passling, are uncovered and attacked by Phobos. Vathek, Aldarn, and Akatin face off against Gargoyle who knocks them off their feet. Akatin’s arrows have no affect but a blast from Matt knocks the monster down; unfortunately, Cedric joins the fight and single handedly defeats all three men after Matt is taken out. The battle continues back and forth until Phobos makes his appearance and causes the entire ceiling to cave in on the rebels as his army safely escapes. Thanks to the quick work of Will and Blunk, the rebels are safely folded to Candracar but Caleb and Blunk are lost in the confusion, captured by Cedric. Drake blames the guardians for this, saying that they were the ones who released Phobos and started this danger. Vathek and Aldarn defend the girls, saying that they couldn’t have stopped Phobos from doing this, but Will disagrees and admits that they let Phobos win. Y is for Yield starts up from the last episode with the rebels demanding to know why the guardians yielded to Phobos. The girls explain that it is part of their true plan to have Phobos attack Candracar and have his powers ripped from him in the process. The rebels, while understanding this plot, are displeased at being kept in the dark while their world was threatened and deeply worried for the fates of their now captive friends. By the end of the episode, Caleb and Blunk are rescued and returned to Candracar to await the final attack. Phobos launches his strike on Candracar but allows his troops to defeat the rebels before he enters. The rebels have been made aware of Raythor’s loyalty to their side and proceed to mock fight with the army, pretending to have lost very swiftly. They wait anxiously for the prince to pass the gate into Candracar which will be his defeat and are greatly alarmed when he is suddenly swallowed up by the now massive Cedric. Z is for Zenith continues after Phobos’s consumption with Cedric gloating over having stolen the prince’s powers. He is approached by Miranda and reveals their secret love-affair (to Irma and Hay Lin’s disgust) and partnership to overthrow Phobos. They recruit the Lurdens, Frost, and the Tracker to their side, but Raythor, Gargoyle, and Sandpit oppose them to allow the guardians and Matt’s escape to earth with Cedric following close after them. Miranda quickly goes to destroy the aurameres with Sandpit hot on her tail. Vathek and the others take control of the fight, allowing Caleb, Blunk, and Luba to try to stop the giant spider. After they leave, Meridian manages to turn the tide of the fight to their advantage. In the final face off, it is Vathek, Tynar, and Drake against the Tracker who is beaten and destroyed by Drake. As Gargoyle easily hefts Frost’s rhinoceros into the air, the Lurdens surrender. Meridian has won the battle. By the end of the episode, Cedric, Phobos, and Nerissa have been defeated with Elyon being freed from her prison. Meridian is restored to its beautiful state and Vathek is once again in the dungeons with Tynar, keeping watch over the recaptured villains, not including those who had turned to the guardian’s side (Raythor, Sandpit, Gargoyle), been trapped (Nerissa), or been destroyed (The Tracker). Gallery Vathek (W.I.T.C.H.).jpg Chronology: Comics In the comics Vathek begins as Cedric's henchman and companion, spying on Will and Susan as they move into their new apartment building and infiltrating the school Halloween party. While Cedric is approaching Elyon , Vathek tries to capture Will but is foiled by repeated accidents. He's about to take out his frustrations on Martin when he is chosen as winner of the costume competition (the staff thought his face was make-up) and the party is brought to an abrupt end courtesy of Uriah . Vathek continues to act as Cedric's right hand man, infiltrating a group of rebels and leading them in an invasion of Earth to try to bring down the Veil so that they can escape Phobos . When Cedric's plan goes awry, Vathek sees Will save his master's life from the wrath of the rebels and is inspired by her words. Turning against Cedric he leads the rebels back to Metamoor and becomes a true leader among the rebels, now following Caleb 's leadership. In this role, he guides Cornelia to Metamoor so that she can try to reforge her friendship with Elyon and seems to have made an impression on the princess, since she later goes to him for help in rescuing her adoptive parents from Phobos' prison. Vathek, deeply impressed by the Guardians, in turn seeks help from Will (accidentally causing more problems between her and her mother) and takes Elyon's parents to join the rebels. Following the debacle of Elyon's coronation, with Caleb out of action, Vathek takes charge of the rebels: leading them to hiding places and convincing Elyon to fight for her throne. Cornelia entrusts Vathek with the flower Caleb had been turned into and he promises to care for his fallen leader until she returns. This doesn't stop him from participating in the fighting: he takes the lead in ambushing Frost and a party while they are searching for Elyon. As Irma had asked, he was at the front of the crowd celebrating the victory over Phobos. Abilities Vathek posses superstrength and is trained in sword fighting and limited hand to hand combat. In the comics he shows himself to be a charismatic leader. He's also sufficiently familiar with Earth to be go there and occasionally dons concealing clothes to move amongst humans. Trivia * Unlike the TV show, Vathek is originally an evil, true henchman of King Phobos and Lord Cedric in the comics, but then changes to a good rebel. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Category:Article stubs Category:Honor Guard Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes